A Vamipre, A Raccoon, and A Fox
by FullElemental
Summary: After failing to bring Sasuke back to the village Naruto is sent to an Academy to learn to control the Kyuubi with Gaara. That Academy is none other than Youkia Academy. OOC Naruto and slight OOC Gaara.
1. Goodbye Konoha

**Vampire + Raccoon + Fox**

**Chapter one: Good-bye Konoha.**

**I do not own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire, just the idea for the story.**

Senju Tsunade, The Godaime Hokage of the Konohagakure, sat in her office after the village council made yet another decision over Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one hyperactive, knucklehead Ninja and resident Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, after the failed attempt to bring Uchiha Sasuke. The council blame's Naruto for Sasuke's defection to her former team-mate Orochimaru. Tsunade was given two choices on the matter, Execute Naruto, which a lot of the civilian council were for his death, or banish him. Tsunade instantly dismissed executing him for to her Naruto was like a little brother. She wasn't about to banish him either after what all he has done for the village but she didn't have a choice.

Tsunade was considering sending him with Gaara to Sunagakure where they could still be in touch and he would at least have a few friends. Gaara, who was at the meeting as a representative of Suna, gave an alternative option, let Naruto accompany him to an academy where there would have a chance to learn to control their Bijū. While most were furious that Gaara would suggest that they let Naruto find a way to control the Kyūbi so he could return to the village and destroy them all. Tsunade became furious with their reaction and agreed to let Naruto attend the Academy just to annoy the council. After she made her decision she instantly dismissed the meeting and sent Gaara to find Naruto. Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts by a knocking on her door.

"Come in." Tsunade said. When the door open in walked Gaara who still wore his Shinobi outfit with his gourd of sand on his back and behind him was Uzumaki Naruto. If one was to describe Naruto four features that stand out would be his bleach sun blond hair, the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, his bright "Here I am kill me now" orange jump suit and his deep blue eyes.

"Hey there Baa-Chan. Why did you want to see me?" Naruto asked as he passed Gaara who closed the door.

"Sit down Naruto, there's something I need to tell you about." Tsunade said gesturing to one of the chairs. Naruto did as he was told as Gaara made his way to a corner of the room as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "Naruto what I'm about to tell you is very hard and upsetting. I just had a meeting with council over the mission to bring Sasuke back to the village. Most were upset about the loss of the Uchiha and almost all blame you."

"How can they blame me? I wasn't the one that gave Sasuke-Teme that curse mark or kill his family." Naruto shouted.

"I understand this Naruto but they still blame you. That's why most of the civilian called for your death. Other's called for your banishment."

"How can they do this? And after all I've done for them! I protect them when Gaara lost control over Shukaku, no offence Gaara. I go out and find you so you can take the role of Hokage. I protect them every day with every breath I take for holding the Kyūbi inside me and they want to educate me? Those ungrateful Ba-mmm…" Naruto said before Gaara covered his mouth with his Sand.

"Quiet Naruto, You're not going to be executed or completely banished. I would do everything in my power to stop it. I offered a solution to your problem." Gaara said before drawing the sand back from Naruto's mouth.

"Gaara is right Naruto, when the council gave me my option's, both of which I am completely against, Gaara here offered an alternative, one that I accepted. You two will be leaving for a place called Youkia Academy, apparently it's a school where young monster's, or in your case Jinchuriki's, go to learn to control their powers and blend into human society." Tsunade explained as she handed him a pamphlet.

"M-monster's! Like Vampire's, Witched, and Werewolves'? How can you send me to a place like that?" Naruto asked.

"It's the only way for me to make sure you're safe from Akatsuki and any possible attempts on your life from those in the council. You won't be going alone either or unprepared. Gaara will be leaving with you and you will be allowed to buy and take as many Jutsu scrolls as you can afford." Tsunade explained again. Naruto just sat their deep in thought.

"Fine I'll go, I won't be happy about it but if you think it's the safest course of action. Just be ready to give me that Hat when I return. Come on Gaara let's get some shopping done and get something to eat. You and your siblings can even stay at my apartment if you don't mind sleeping on the floor. See you later Baa-Chan." Naruto said as he started for the door.

"Oh Naruto." Tsunade called out to him.

"Yeah Baa-Gah!" Naruto said as he turned around only to be nailed in the head by a flying clock.

"Don't call me Baa-Chan!"

* * *

><p>Several minutes later found Gaara and Naruto walking down one of the main streets of the village looking for a shop to get some supplies.<p>

"I never knew exactly how similar the glares we receive from our village were until now." Gaara said as they continued down the streets.

"I guess it's what we get for being Jinchuriki, even if we're are different ends of the list." Naruto said as they walked into a Shinobi shop.

"Welcome… or Naruto what are you doing here?" Asked a girl wearing a pink shirt with brown hair in two buns.

"Oh Tenten, hey I'm just here to buy some scrolls and books before I leave the village."

"You're leaving the village? Why is that?" Tenten asked.

"You're Village Council weren't happy about losing The Uchiha so I've decided to take Naruto with me to an Academy for people like us. We need some supplies so we can continue our training." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh… well It's upsetting that you have to leave. The village won't be the same. So what kind of scrolls do need … um?" Tenten asked Gaara.

"Oh Tenten this Is Gaara from Suna. He was the one that saved me from the council." Naruto said giving his trade-make foxy-grin.

"I remember Gaara; it's just surprising to see him so…"

"In control? Don't worry Tenten-San before I left after the Chūnin Exam's Naruto had Jiraiya-Sama take a look my seal and fix any problems I had." Gaara explained.

"Oh well that's good to hear. So what can I help you with?" Tenten asked.

"Could we get two pieces of Chakra Paper? I think it would be smart to learn our Chakra Nature before looking for Jutsu's." Gaara said.

"I'll be right back." Tenten said leaving Naruto confused.

"Chakra Nature? What's that Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra Nature also known as nature transformation is an advance form of Chakra Control. It transforms the chakra into one of the five basic elements." Said a man with gravity defying hair, a mask covering his lower part of his head and his Hitai-ate covering his left eye. He wore the traditional Jonin outfit for Konoha.

"Oh Hey Kakashi-Sensei, so that's what it is, thanks." Naruto said to his teacher Hatake Kakashi.

"No problem Naruto. I heard from Tsunade-Sama that you were leaving the village with Gaara because of the council." Kakashi said as Tenten returned with a few sheets of paper.

"Here you guys go, oh Kakashi-Sensei I can I help you?" Tenten asked.

"I'm just here to help my student and his friend. So do you guys know how to use these?" Kakashi asked taking the papers and handing one to each the Genin. Naruto shook his head while Gaara nodded. "Well sense Gaara knows how why doesn't he demonstrate." Gaara help up the paper and after a few minutes the paper cut in half.

"Wow Gaara that's cool how did you do that?" Naruto asked almost bouncing up and down.

"I funneled some of my chakra into the paper; the paper reacted to the chakra and showed me my natural Chakra nature which in my case is wind." Gaara said.

"That's right, now you try Naruto." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto did as he was told and started funneling his Chakra. The paper cut in half like Gaara's before busting into flames. "Well that is interesting. Naruto it seems you have two natures. You primary is Wind like Gaara, which is rare here in the Land of Fire, while your secondary is Fire which is very common."

"That's pretty cool Naruto. We have a few books on Nature Transformation; I'll get you each one." Tenten said walking over to the book selves.

"Why don't you two go look for some new cloths while I get some Jutsu's for you." Kakashi said as he went over to find some Jutsu.

"So Gaara what exactly should we get for this Academy?" Naruto asked as they made their way to the racks of cloths.

"The Academy supplies us with a few of their Uniforms which are to be worn during the school day. On weekend and afterschool you can were casual cloths. We'll go get some civilian cloths later right now look for something to wear when we train. And not orange." Gaara said shifting though a few shirts.

"You mean I can't wear Orange anymore?" Gaara shook his head before Naruto hung his in defeat. Naruto started to look though the racks himself when he found a dark blue long sleeve shirt and Dark blue pants. After a quick change into the changing rooms Naruto found the clothing to be very comfortable and breathable. After changing back he found three more set's while Gaara found a few sets of cloths like Naruto's only in black.

"So you two done yet?" Kakashi asked as he walked up with two scrolls in his hands.

"Yeah I think we're done. What's in the scroll's Sensei?" Naruto asked as they walked to the front counter to pay for the clothes.

"Oh these are storage scrolls. Inside each is you're copies of jutsu scrolls and a few books Tenten and I picked out for you. Don't worry about having to pay for them, as your sensei I thought it my duty to help my student and his friend get stronger." Kakashi said with an eye smile. Gaara gave a nod as a sign of thanks while Naruto was practically jumping for joy. After paying for the clothes Kakashi gave them their scrolls, a yellow one for Naruto and red for Gaara, and each sealed their clothes inside. After saying good-bye to Tenten and Kakashi both Naruto and Gaara made their way to a civilian clothing store, where they were promptly thrown out. After a simple Henge both where able to buy a few sets of cloths to were when not training. Once they were done with their shopping Naruto sent out a few Shadow Clones to find Gaara's siblings, Temari and Kankurō. Temari was found hanging around Nara Shikamaru who was watching clouds before see would join his family as a thanks for helping on the Sasuke retrieval mission. Kankurō was found in at the hot springs peeping on the girls with a familiar old Pervert. When Naruto and Gaara arrived Gaara started beating the crap out of his brother for his behavior while Naruto talked to the Pervert.

"So Tsunade-Hime told me you were going to be attending an Academy for Monster's with your friend there." Said the Pervert, he had long white hair with bangs that framed his head in a headband with the Kanji for Oil and red lines running down from his eyes.

"Yeah, Tsunade-Baa-Chan says it's the safest place for me from both the council and Akatsuki. I'm not too sure Ero-Sannin" Naruto said. He always had fun calling Jiraiya of the Sannin Ero-Sannin.

"How many times must I tell stop calling me that?" Jiraiya said bonking Naruto on the head.

"How long are long are you going to peep on women?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head.

"Anyway, I understand how your feeling, going into a new environment. Don't worry about anything, you have Gaara and I'll drop in every now and again to help train you guys using the toads."

"Thank you Jiraiya-Sama. We will welcome the help in our training." Gaara said dragging a knocked out Kankurō.

"Now there's the respect I deserve. Why can't you be more like Gaara?"

"So you want me to go out and Kill a few people to prove my existence?" Naruto asked causing Jiraiya to sweat drop. As Naruto laughed at the joke Gaara started sending his sand to wrap around him. "Gaara calm down, it was only joke!" Naruto panicked as the Sand continue to climb up slowly. When Gaara smirked and pulled his sand back Jiraiya started laughing.

"Well it looks like the prank king has been dethroned. HAHAHA!"

"Wait did Gaara just p-prank me?" Naruto asked still shocked.

"That's what you get for that joke." Gaara said.

"Now that is too funny. I never thought Gaara could pull of a prank, even if it was a little scary for a minute." Kankurō said on the floor.

"Yeah that was pretty good, huh? We'll come on I'm getting hungry and I want to make sure to get the best Ramen in the Village Dattebayo! See you tomorrow Ero-Sannin! Naruto shouted as he ran off followed by Gaara and Kankurō.

"That kid… he's going to make a great Shinobi. Well back to my research."

* * *

><p>After having dinner at Ichiraku's Naruto, Gaara, and Kankurō made their way to Naruto's apartment. When they arrived all three were surprised to the sight. The door had been kicked off its hinges, all the windows were broken and "Die Demon" was spray-painted on the wall above the door. Inside was even worse; Trash and rocks were scattered everywhere. More threats were painted in the walls and Naruto's few pictures were on the floor broken.<p>

"What happened here?" Kankurō asked amazed by the destruction.

"The villager's did this. Though this is the first time it's happened outside me birthday." Naruto said walking up and picking up the picture of him and Team 7.

"This happens on your birthday?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, my birthday is October 10th, the same day as the Kyūbi attack. For the longest time I though the attacks and raids were because I reminded them of the fox because I was born the day it attacked. It wasn't till I learned I had the fox sealed inside me that I learned I was only half right. I've gotten us to them; it's why I always hide in the forests on my birthday."

"Whoa, Gaara never had it this bad. Sure he had assassination attempts but no one ever attacked our house." Kankurō said walking around.

"That's because our father was the Kazekage. Even though it didn't feel like it I still had a family. Naruto started out an Orphan; he had to learn everything by himself. Now I see another difference between us that makes you strong." Gaara said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at Gaara and gave him a smile.

"That settle's it than. Naruto pack your thing's you're staying with us tonight." Kankurō said.

"What?" Naruto asked shocked.

"Kankurō's right Naruto, you're my friend and as such I will not allow you to live in this kind of environment. We still have our hotel room your Hokage gave us you can stay with us. Tomorrow we leave for Youkia Academy." Gaara said.

"Ok Gaara, I'll go get my stuff, shouldn't take long." Naruto said picking up his other two pictures of him as a child with the Sandaime and him with Iruka. As he walked into his room he pulled out his backpack from under his bed and placed the pictures inside it. He then took his old goggles and alarm clock of his night stand and placed them inside as well. After they were pack Naruto pick up his bag and went over to his closet to pack his clothes. When he opens the door his eyes widen to the sizes of plates. Inside all of his clothes and the walls were covered with Paper bombs. Naruto bolted for the front room where Gaara and Kankurō shill were. "Get out now!" Naruto yelled as he bolted from his room.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Kankurō asked.

"Paper Bomb's active in my closet." Naruto said. Both Gaara and Kankurō followed Naruto out of his house just in time for the bombs to explode. When the dust settled Naruto and Kankurō looked to see Gaara's sand protecting all three of them. "Thanks Gaara." Naruto said as the sand returned to his gourd. When they saw the destruction of Naruto's former house all were surprise. The entire apartment was destroyed, what was left of the two next to his were on fire along with a few tree's.

"Damn, the villager's must really have it out for you." Kankurō said.

"I think this was done by the Shinobi side of your Village." Gaara said crossing his arms.

"How do you figure Gaara?" Kankurō asked.

"Because most villager's aren't allowed to buy item's such as Paper bombs." A voice said behind them. The turned to see a boy around Naruto and Gaara's age with Pineapple like hair wearing a Konoha Chūnin vest. Next to him has a girl with blond hair wearing a long sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow,

"Gaara, Kankurō are you alright?" The girl asked.

"We're fine Temari, but Naruto's not." Kankurō said to his sister.

"That was your apartment Naruto?" the boy asked.

"Yeah that was Shikamaru, and now it's gone." Naruto told the boy still looking at the location of where his apartment one stood.

"Come on We'll go tell the Hokage." Shikamaru said.

"That won't be necessary Shikamaru, She's already here." Tsunade said behind the small group. Everyone turned around to see Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi walking up to them.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked.

"Baa-Chan was right about the villager's being angry about me failing to bring Sasuke back. They trashed my apartment before I returned home and then tried to blow me up as well as Gaara and Kankurō." Naruto told his Sensei's.

"I feared the village would do something but I never imagined they would go this far." Tsunade said.

"Is this how Konoha treats its hero's?" Gaara asked obviously angry with the way Naruto has been treated so far.

"No Gaara, this is Konoha's arrogance to accept the truth. The more I think about it the more I'm for sending you to Youkia Academy." Tsunade said.

"I agree the fast Naruto gets away from the village the safer he is. How much did you lose in the explosion?" Jiraiya asked.

"Just my old cloths, the blast came from my closet which I started cleaning out last."

"At least you're not hurt. Gaara do you mind if Naruto stays with your family until tomorrow?" Tsunade asked.

"Not at all Tsunade-Sama, we already agreed to let Naruto stay with us after we saw his house the way it was."

"Thank you Gaara, Naruto I have some things to take care of before tomorrow. I'll see you before you leave." Tsunade said before turning to leave with Jiraiya.

"I'm sorry about this Naruto. It was my fault for not being there for you." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Sensei; it's not your fault. I'll be fine once I leave the village."

"I never thought I would hear you say those words." Kakashi said dumfounded.

"I never thought Sasuke would leave the village." Naruto rebutted.

"True, still I'm sorry I will make sure to see you off. Ja Ne." Kakashi said before leaving in a swirl of leaves. After Kakashi left Naruto and the Sand sibling said good bye to Shikamaru and left for their hotel. After a good-night's sleep, except for Naruto who had nightmares of the battle with Sasuke and Gaara who stayed up so Naruto could sleep, all four got ready for Gaara and Naruto no leave the village and left for the Main gate. When they arrived Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and the Konoha 11 were all waiting for them.

"So Gaki how did you sleep?" Jiraiya asked as they stopped in front of everyone.

"Not so good, I kept having nightmares over my battle with Sasuke." Naruto said sheepish while rubbing his head.

"Well sense your leaving the village I thought I would give you a gift." Jiraiya said producing a scroll and hands it to Naruto. "In there are a few books written by The Yondaime and myself on Fūinjutsu. I was planning on taking you on as my apprentice but plans changes. I also sealed every copy of my Icha Icha series if you ever need something good to read." Jiraiya said with a perverted laugh before getting beat by Tsunade. Next to step forward was Sakura.

"You're really leaving?" Sakura asked. She still couldn't believe the news.

"It's not my choice Sakura-Chan. Don't worry I will return to fulfill my promise to you. I gave you my word and I never go back on my word. Dattebayo!" Naruto said giving her a thumbs up. Sakura gave a faint smile before hitting him in the head.

"Just don't come back a pervert." Sakura said walking next to her friend Ino. Next Team Guy stepped forward.

"When Tenten-San told us you were leaving today we all pitched in and bought you both these." Lee said handing both a set of bands.

"Those are specially made Chakra weights. The more chakra you add to them the heavier they become. Here are the instructions on how to release the seal." Guy said giving them his trademark "Nice guy" Pose.

"Thank you Guy-Sensei, Bushy brow's, Neji, Tenten. "Naruto said before putting the bands on his limbs. Gaara nodded his thank you and did the same.

"I hope you come back Naruto. We still haven't had our rematch." Neji said.

"I haven't forgotten." Naruto told Neji as his stock his hand out for him to stake. After Neji shook hand he stepped back with the rest of his team. Next to step forward was Team Asuma. Shikamaru was the one to speak for them.

"As troublesome as you are, the village won't be the same without you, here." Shikamaru said handing him three books. "The first one is a book on Shogi. With your unpredictability I figure you might be a good opponent in the future."

"The second is a book on Botany. I remember you coming in the Yamanaka shop looking for seeds so maybe this book might help you." Ino told him.

"I wanted to give you a cookbook but Asuma-Sensei thought it would be better to give you a book on Kenjutsu. We aren't when you might be able to use it but still it never hurts to learn." Chōji said before he started eating his chips again.

"Thanks you guys. I'll make sure to read them all." Naruto said placing the books in his bag. After they stepped back Kakashi stepped forward, without reading his book. "I'm surprised Sensei, you're here on time for once." Naruto said causing everyone but Gaara to chuckle.

"Yeah well I had to make sure to give you and Gaara these." Kakashi said handing each a scroll. "These have a training rudiment for you two. I even added a few of my own Jutsu's."

"Thanks you Kakashi-San." Gaara said placing his scroll in his bag.

"I'll do my best to get stronger and make you proud Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto told his sensei. When Kakashi stepped back Shino and Kiba took their place in front of the Jinchuriki's.

"Dude the village's going to be quiet without your pranks. I think it's messed up that only you one getting punished for the failed mission." Kiba said.

"The council has its reason for only banishing me. Plus you Chōji and Shikamaru are the heirs of your clan, and Neji's a Hyuuga. They would never do that to a Hyuuga." Naruto said.

"We do hope your trip proves useful." Shino said in his monotone voice.

"You don't have to worry about me just try to loosen up ok Shino?" Naruto said to the Aburame. Shino nodded and both turned to their shy teammate who was poking her fingers together with a faint blush on her sad looking face. When her Sensei Kurenai gave her a slight nudge she stepped up between her teammates.

"N-N-Naruto-Kun." Hinata was able to stutter out.

"Hey Hinata, I hope you're able to grow stronger for your clan and the village." Naruto said. Hinata stuck her hand in her pocket then pulled out a small container that Kiba and Naruto recognized.

"That's the ointment you gave me during the Chūnin exams." Naruto said taking the container.

"I-I-I know it's n-not much b-b-but I want y-y-y-you to have i-it. I-I-I h-hope y-you f-find s-someone w-who m-make's y-you h-h-happy." Hinata said growing redder as she spoke. Before anyone knew what happened Hinata kissed Naruto's cheek then quickly gave Gaara the same ointment and walked back to her sensei followed by her teammates. Taking advantage of Naruto's shock Shizune wrapped him in a big hug.

"Be careful Naruto. I would hate to see something happen to my little brother." Shizune said still hugging him. Naruto didn't respond mainly because his mind was working on over drive of the affection he was getting. When he was poked in the head by Gaara after being released from the hug he was finally snapped out of his stupor.

"Don't worry Shizune-Nee-San. No matter what they throw at me I'll just throw it right back. I never give up." Naruto said grinning like a fox. Shizune stepped back and made way for Tsunade who also wrapped him in a hug.

"I wish I didn't have to do this. You've done so much for the village that you don't deserve this kind of treatment." Tsunade said releasing him from the bone crushing hug.

"I know Baa-Chan, but those council bustards have a stick so far up their ass they taste wood." Naruto said before getting wacked by Tsunade.

"Stop calling me that! Anyway I want to give you this." Tsunade said giving small box. "These were meant to be given to you on when you became a Chūnin and Jonin but I'm not sure if that will happen now. Don't open them until you get to the Academy or on the bus by yourself with Gaara." Tsunade said as Naruto took the box and sealed them in one of his Storage scrolls. Everyone's attention was drawn to a loud humming coming from down the road. When everyone looked they all saw a large yellow machine on wheels coming closer.

"What the hell is that Gaara?" Naruto asked his fellow Jinchuriki.

"That is our ride to Youkia Academy. The pamphlet called it a bus." Gaara said. Both turned back around to say their final good-byes when Gaara was wrapped in a hug by his sister. Naruto guessed because Shukaku didn't sense any danger he didn't raise the sand to stop her.

"Take care Gaara. And please try not to go too crazy." Temari said stepping back. Most present had to hold back their laughs at Gaara's expression. Like Naruto he was not use to that kind of affection. Kankurō walked up to his little brother and stuck his hand out. Gaara took the hand and shook it. Seeing the tree interact made Naruto a little jealous. He didn't know the feelings of having a brother of sister. While for years Gaara was a killing maniac he still had a family. Naruto turned to see the bus stop and the door open. Inside was a creepy looking guy wearing a bus driver uniform with the hat casting a shadow on the top half of his face were you could only see his eyes which of some reason were glowing.

"So you're the two I'm to be taking to Youkia Academy?" The bus driver asked. Gaara nodded turned to his siblings said his final good-bye's and entered the bus. Naruto was about to do the same when Tsunade stopped him and wrapped him in another hug.

"Take care of yourself Naruto. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." Tsunade said releasing Naruto from the hug.

"I will Baa-Chan just make sure Ero-Sannin doesn't do anything to perverted while I'm gone. I don't want him croaking before I kick his ass." Naruto said before turning to get on the bus. Just as he stepped on the bus he remembered something. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei something's been bugging me. Yesterday I sent some clones to find Kankurō and Temari and I learned where they were after they dispersed." Naruto said turning back around.

"So you finally noticed, don't worry I explained in the training rudiment." Kakashi said smiling. Naruto nodded and enter the bus. As the doors closed on of the windows opened to where everyone could see Naruto waving as the bus started driving away.

This was the beginning of something that neither Naruto nor Gaara were ready for. Their life at Youkia Academy.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM my story has been completely changed. How will Youkia Academy handle the Maelstrom and the Desert? Who knows? One things for sure, it won't be boring.<strong>

**Next time Meeting the Club. **

**One a side note if you read the good byes while listening to If by Kana Nishino it really can get to you.**


	2. Welcome To Youkai Academy

**A Vampire, a Raccoon, and a Fox**

Chapter Two: Welcome to Yōkai Academy

I do not own Naruto nor do I own Rosario + Vampire.

"**Demon/Yokia Speaking"**

'_**Demon/Yokia thinking'**_

"Normal speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

**Jutsu name**

~Vampire~ ~Raccoon~ ~Fox~ - Scene change

X~X~X

To say Naruto was bored after two hours on a bus was like calling Kakashi a pervert, an understatement. They had left Konoha two hours ago and during that time Gaara had suggested that they read the training manuals that they were given. Naruto had told him he also wanted to read the scrolls that Tsunade gave him before leaving. Gaara advised that it would be better that he read them when he had time in his dorm where he could be more comfortable. One hour into their trip they had left the Elemental Countries and their dimension altogether. When the bus driver had told them that Naruto was openly freaking out and Gaara was… well Gaara was Gaara. The bus driver than explained that when the humans started their control of the world the monsters created their own dimensions away from the humans and that his bus had seals that allowed travel between these dimensions. When Gaara asked what monsters lived in their dimension the bus driver replied,

"Why the Nine great beasts, the very ones sealed within you, The Bijū Hahaha." After another hour they had exited a tunnel into another dimension. This one looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Every tree they could see was dead, there was a scarecrow with a jack-o-lantern for a head, off in the distance was a building that they assumed was the Academy, and over the cliff was a body of liquid that looked like blood or bloody water.

"This is your stop… Oh it's you. I figured I would be seeing you again. Well if you have no regrets than get aboard. I was just dropping off two new students" The bus driver said to a boy with brown hair wearing what Gaara described to Naruto as the Academy Uniform.

"Why are you leaving?" Naruto asked the boy.

"This place isn't right for me." The boy said before all three heard a scream.

"What was that?" Gaara asked as the boy's face turn pale before he started running towards the Academy.

"Let's go Gaara, I'm not sure what that was but if it got him to turn back it might be big." Naruto said and when Gaara nodded they made sure their bags were secured before taking off after the boy. When they caught up they were surprised that he was running at civilian speed.

"Hey what's going on?" Gaara asked.

"I think my friend is in trouble. I…I don't care if this place isn't for me I need to help her."

"Alright we'll help you. I'm Sabaku no Gaara…My friend here is Uzumaki Naruto." Gaara said.

"Thanks for the help, I'm Tsukune Aono." Tsukune told them.

"Nice to meet you Tsukune…" Naruto said before they felt a surge of energy being released. "Did you feel that?"

"Yeah, it felt like a release in Chakra from back home." Gaara said.

"More like when Sasuke-Teme used his curse seal, or when we use our other Chakra." Naruto said as they arrived in a clearing they saw a petit pink haired girl wearing what Gaara guessed was the female version of the school uniform, and a chocker with a cross attached to a chain. Across from her was a giant monster with a long tongue. When his tongue launched out to wrap around the girl Tsukune made his move and ran, pushing her out of the way.

"Tsukune…" The girl said obviously shocked.

"I'm sorry Moka-San… I'm sorry for before… but now I know… I want to be your friend." Tsukune said to the girl now named Moka.

"**YOU! I thought I told you that if I ever say you around Moka I would kill you!" **The monster roared. He went to hit Tsukune but only to hit a wall of sand.

"Where did all that sand come from?" Moka asked.

"I think it's from Gaara-San over there." Tsukune said pointing at the red head.

"**You think that your sand is enough to stop me. I'll show you why no one can stop me, Komiya Saizou!"** Saizou yelled at Gaara.

"Then allow me to give more than just sand. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto shouted before three clouds of smoke appeared around him. When the smoke cleared a total of four Naruto's stood ready to give Saizou a beat down. As The Naruto's charged Tsukune and Moka were shocked.

"H-how can he multiply himself? Moka-San do you know of any monster's with that ability?" Tsukune asked.

"No, but I've heard of a dimension that the humans could use an energy called Chakra that allowed them to do what you can't. Maybe they're from that dimension." Moka said. Tsukune was about to reply when a Naruto was sent flying at them. Before he hit he disappeared in another cloud of smoke. Tsukune bought his hand up to cover his face from the smoke. When he brought it down, however, it latched onto the Rosario pulling it off its chain.

'_The seal, he was able to pull off the seal!' _Moka thought as a surge of energy was released from her. Everything seemed to stop around Moka as hundreds of bats flew down and covered her body. As the bat flew off and the energy died down everyone was shocked, even if Gaara didn't show it, at the new Moka. Her hair had changed from bubble-gym pink to silver, her eyes changed from their bright green to a deep red with a slit that reminded Naruto of his Initial Jinchuriki state.

"**Sliver hair… red eyes… and a huge demonic aura, there is only one monster that fits that bill; Vampire."** Saizou said before destroying the last of Naruto's clones.

'_A vampire? Damn I wish I had known about the clones memory transfer before.' _Naruto thought receiving the memories of the clone. One of the things that Kakashi had told Naruto in the training regimen what that everything a clone learns he would learn after it was dispelled.

"**What's wrong, I thought you said you wanted me? Well here I am." **Moka said with a smirk. Saizou, blinded by rage, charged at Moka ready to launch punch, but when he through the punch it never connected. In fact it was stopped by Moka, with only one hand. Saizou tried to hit her again and again but Moka would either stop it or simple dodge it. Finally Moka had enough so when he threw his next punch Moka side stepped, grabbed his arm and threw him high in the air. She jumped up with him and prepared a kick. **"You bore me, Know Your Place!" **Moka shouted when she released her kick sending Saizou flying into the distance. "**Someone like you has nothing but size. There's no way I would lose to someone like you." **Moka said before turning to Tsukune.

'_That is some amazing strength. She may be stronger that Tsunade-Baa-Chan.' _Naruto thought looking at the distance that Saizou had flown.

"**What's wrong Tsukune? You're not scared of me, are you?" **Moka asked before snatching the Rosario back from Tsukune. **"Don't worry I just woke up and am very tired. Just make sure you take care of the Moka." **And with that Moka placed the Rosario back on her chain and transformed back into her outer form falling unconscious into Tsukune's arms.

"Do you feel a bit… left out?" Gaara asked.

"Shouldn't we be used to being left out thanks to our burdens?" Naruto countered as they walked up to Tsukune and the unconscious Moka.

"Oh, thank you Naruto-San, Gaara-San. I would hate to wonder what would have happen if you had not helped." Tsukune said.

"Think nothing of it but we better go. I think Moka could use with some rest after that release of energy. Plus we need to talk to the Headmaster." Gaara said in his usual monotone voice.

"Oh well, I'll lead you to the Academy, but I probably need to take Moka-San to the infirmary." Tsukune said picking Moka up bridal style. Both of the Jinchuriki nodded and followed Tsukune to the Academy.

"So does this mean you're staying?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not sure… I mean I want to stay and get close to Moka-San but I'm not at all that strong enough to protect myself." Tsukune said in thought.

"Hey don't worry; if you're not strong enough than just all you have to do is get stronger. We can help you get stronger." Naruto offered. This caused Tsukune's eyes to widen in surprise.

"You would actually help me?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes but it will have to be Naruto who helps you. He is better at hand to hand combat than I am." Gaara said.

"That sounds great! Thank you so much Naruto-San." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Don't worry Tsukune I promise you I'll help you whenever I can, and I never go back on my word… that's…" Naruto trailed of as the memories of his failure to bring back Sasuke flooded Naruto's mind reminding him that he was unable to keep his last promise. Gaara saw this and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We must be going; we need to find the head master to get ourselves settled in." Gaara said trying to find a way to get Naruto somewhere so he can cheer up.

"All right, if you guys need anything I'm on the second floor of the boy's dorm, room 210." Tsukune said before walking away. Once Tsukune was out of sight Gaara turn his attention to Naruto.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I don't know why but I felt my mask slipping." Naruto said as the started making their way to the Head Master's office.

"I think it has to do with what happened with the Uchiha." Gaara said getting a confused look from his blond friend. "Think about it, before you went chasing after the Uchiha you promised your team-mate that you would bring him back. Now thanks to him you're starting to question your nindo, more importantly you're questioning yourself. I may be new to friends but I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone that you consider family." Gaara explained remembering the betrayal of his uncle.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do. People like us don't really know a lot when it comes to family and friends. I mean sure you have your siblings but because they were afraid of the shukaku they were distant so you'd be just as lost as I am if you were in my shoes." Naruto said as they arrived before the headmaster's office. Once the receptionist saw them she opened the doors and told them to go right in. Inside they found a priest like man who oddly reminded them of the bus driver and a woman wearing a white blouse and an orange skirt.

"Ah Gaara-Kun so glad you can join us, and this must be your friend that you told me about, Uzumaki Naruto am I right? So glad you could join our Academy. I would like you boy's to meet your homeroom teacher Nekonome Shizuka." The Priest-like man who was apparently the headmaster said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, like the headmaster said I am Nekonome Shizuka and I'll be your homeroom teacher, and after we're done here I will be your tour guide around the academy while I explain some of the rules here at Youkia Academy." Shizuka said to the two Jinchuriki.

"Now let us get on to the reason I called you to my office. Because Youkia Academy is designed to teach the students how to get along with human you are not allowed to reveal your true form which in your cases would be Border beings." Said the Headmaster but before he could continue Naruto interrupted him.

"What exactly are border beings?" Naruto asked.

"While it's true you may have demons sealed inside you, you are not the demons themselves, and even I know that. It is also true that the humans of our dimension cannot use Chakra like you two so that puts you on border beings, or beings that are considered to human to be Yōkai and to Yōkai to be considered human." The Headmaster explained Gaara nodded his head in understanding while Naruto… was confused like always. "Now because you have to hide your true form you will not be allowed to wear your Haiti-ate's around the grounds, however if you wish I believe that the student store should have some fabric that you may use to create a new head band as long as your village is not on it. Also all weapons and Gaara's gourd will be lefts in your rooms."

"Sir would it be alright if I took them and finished the explanations?" Shizuka asked the headmaster.

"Yes I think it might be better if you did." The Headmaster said to Shizuka before turning to Gaara and Nauto, "Now you will follow Nekonome-Sensei will take you around campus while she explains the Academy rules, I expect great things from you two." Once the Headmaster finished his sentence he turned his chair around while Shizuka grabbed her students and left for the tour.

~Vampire, Raccoon, Fox~

After an hour tour of the Academy grounds including a stop in the student store where Naruto bought a strip of black fabric to replace his Haiti-ate. Once their tour was over Shizuka had given there schedules and informed them of which room each would be staying at. Surprising enough Naruto got room 212, which has next-door to Tsukune, and Gaara got 211. After saying good bye to both Tsukune, who was returning from dropping Moka off at her dorm, and Shizuka Naruto and Gaara each entered their rooms where they each found a bed, deck, bookshelves, and a small closet which help five copies of the school uniform, and a small kitchen. To Naruto this was an upgrade compared to his old apartment. Once they each had their personal effects placed where they wanted they each got in their bed ready for sleep to take them1.

~Fox~

Drip. Drip. Drip. A sound Naruto knew all too well. When he opened his eyes Naruto found himself outside the cage that kept Kyubi sealed inside him. Ironically surrounding the cage was a sewer like setting. After sitting up Naruto turned to see the piercing red eyes of the Fox looking at him before it spoke four words.

"**We need to talk."**

~Vampire~ ~Raccoon~ ~Fox~

**And there it is, I'm really sorry for the delay but I had a lot of trouble with this one but I won't bore you with the details. Anyway I hope you enjoy and I'll be starting Chapter three as soon as Possible, for now Ja Ne.**

**Thanks to Jiriaya's fix on Gaara's seal Shukaku is unable to take over Gaara without the use of the play opossum Jutsu**


End file.
